A Marriage of Convenience
by Jennstarzzz
Summary: Marriage law fic. Never done one before, this is my attempt! Rated M for language and some situations in later chapters. RL/HG. EWE?
1. Chapter 1

I own no characters, places or situations. All belong to the great JK!

_A Marriage of Convenience..._

Hermione sighed happily as she cuddled in to the warm body of the man lying next to her. One arm lay across his chest and the other was folded underneath her head. Lying on her side with one leg flung over his she couldn't have felt more content.

Remus Lupin was a simple man, all he wanted was companionship and the odd shag. So he was happy when he found that Hermione wanted the same. Neither wanted a relationship right now, perhaps even at all! But both had needs and rather than put themselves at risk shagging random people from clubs they stumbled upon the idea of being sort of "friends with benefits".

No one knew of their arrangement, they didn't think anyone would approve and whilst they didn't really care they didn't want to cause unnecessary friction amongst their friends. As far as their friends were concerned they simply lived together out of convenience, and even that took long enough to be accepted!

Ron had begged her not to do it, Ginny and her mother had warned her off living with a single man, Percy had even asked her to move in with him but she politely disagreed with everyone and moved into Remus's flat in London around a year ago. Remus had generously given her his master bedroom as it had an en suite with the only shower and he was happy to use the bath. Occasionally when he was in a rush he would bound into her room and dash into the shower, it took Hermione a while to get used to him bursting in but she had managed to recognise the sound of his hurrying footsteps on the landing.

They lived together quite harmoniously, they were close friends and lovers; they got the best of both worlds. In reality they did act like quite the couple, often they spent the evenings cuddled up on the couch reading ancient plays out loud or watching silly muggle comedies. They often cooked for each other, and bought each other things they thought the other would like. Neither of them slept with anyone else or had an emotional attachment to anyone else, but neither did they like the label of boyfriend or girlfriend. Or worse; partner.

Quiet snores started to emit from Remus as Hermione got her breath back. She smiled and slowly shimmied her way out of the bed, she tiptoed out of Remus' bedroom and made her way to the bathroom. Remus' bathroom. She loved hers, but right now she felt like a bath. She turned on the magically regulated tap and the perfect temperature of water came out. Smiling she wandered through to the library (the spare room which was full of books acquired by the two of them) and perused the shelves, not worrying that she was naked.

Suddenly Hermione yelped as the doorbell sounded loud and clear. She dropped the book she had just picked up on her foot and swore. Hobbling to her bedroom she threw on some clothes before peeking into Remus' bedroom, she grinned as she saw him dashing about picking up her clothes and throwing them under his bed. The doorbell rang again so Hermione ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Hermione, where's Remus?"

"In his bedroom, I think he's coming out now. Come in Harry, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you both"

Harry barged past and walked into the living room, he sat on the couch and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Remus to enter. Finally he did and Harry stood up. He paced in front of the fire a few times, deciding how to say what he needed to say.

"I've just come from the Ministry. I've been arguing with Kingsley all evening. They're bringing out a new law."

"A new law?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowing in confusion "What is it?"

"It's not good Mione, it only affects some of us but the effects are pretty huge..."

"Harry, just spit it out!"

"It's a marriage law Mione..."

Hermione sighed and slumped in her seat slightly. Truth be told she had been expecting some sort of law to come in, a lot of wizarding folk had been killed during the war and our people need to continue.

"Well, that's a pain though admittedly I was expecting some law along these lines. I expect there's a required amount of children too? Let me guess, we need to keep the wizarding community going whilst also breaking down the last few barriers between purebloods and muggle borns?"

Harry stared at Hermione in wonder, he was expecting her to be furious, or at least upset, and here she was looking the same as before he'd told her. Remus on the other hand was gaping at Harry and glancing worriedly at Hermione. Before he could speak Harry moved to tell them the details.

"The law applies to those people who are of age and older. Those who fall into this category must marry within the year and have children within 5 years. All couples must have at least one child. The only way of getting around this law is to prove that you are unable to have you have had one child you may petition for divorce. Couples do not have to live together but must consummate the marriage within the first week, the ministry will know if you don't. Don't ask me how. Erm, Couples may choose to have a muggle or wizard wedding, but must register with the ministry either way. Oh, the worst bit - if you fail to find someone to marry then the ministry will choose someone for you."

"I dislike the way you looked at me in such a way that implies I won't be able to find a husband..."

Hermione laughed as Harry tried desperately to fix his mistake. In reality her head was full of thoughts that shouldn't have been there. Feelings of unnecessary jealousy at the thought of Remus marrying another woman, and the horror at the thought of having sex with another man. She was sure she hadn't fallen for him but she loved her life and the thought of it changing wasn't a very nice prospect!

Remus' mind boggled as he saw Hermione laugh. He realised he had fallen for Hermione a long time ago, she was perfect. She was fun and funny, she was attentive and tactile, she was his best friend and amazing company. He had thought she might have felt the same way, something about the way she was around him recently, the way her kisses were less passionate and more lazy and loving. But now the thought of her marrying someone else was tearing him apart. Vaguely he realised that Harry was making his excuses and leaving to tell the others about the law, soon he heard the front door close and felt Hermione take his hand. She led him to his bathroom and sat him on the armchair they had placed in there. He watched vacantly as she stripped off in front of him and stepped into the bath, which although was ran a while ago was kept hot with magic.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she settled into the hot, fragrant water.

"No. I don't want to lose you, I don't want this to change." He muttered, as a small voice in his head told him he was lying, he did want this to change. He wanted to be more than her friend. He ignored the voice and smiled sadly at Hermione.

"I know, Remus. I don't want this to end either. I love this, I love my life now. I'm not prepared to lose you."

Hermione seemed to be thinking about something, she stared down into the water and played with her hands. She glanced at Remus who was staring at the floor having an inward battle of his own. His face looked drawn like it used to during the war, she didn't like it. Making up her mind she took a deep breath. Remus looked up, expecting to hear a hefty sigh, instead he saw her looking at him, then she said;

"Marry me"

**A.N - I will continue my other stories soon, sometimes plot bunnies run into my head and then run back out again! Or should I say hop? Anyway, review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I own nothing! JK owns all!_**

It was a few days since Hermione asked Remus to marry her. He had stared at her with his mouth hanging open in shock, she had giggled and dipped her head under the water. When she had resurfaced Remus had gone. She had frowned but carried on bathing, figuring that she'd talk to him later on. However when she had finished and dressed in night clothes Remus was nowhere to be seen. Hermione had gone to bed upset that night, since they had lived together Remus hadn't gone out without telling her where to once.

Now it was three days later and Hermione was miserable. The law had come out in the papers and she was receiving letters from distant aquiantances asking for her hand in marriage. Remus was avoiding her and doing an amazing job of it, she hadn't seen him since that day in the bath. Hermione was between jobs at the minute, the job she took after the war made her steadily more miserable so she decided to take some time off. The money she received after the war from various interviews and awards had been put straight into Gringotts and she had barely touched it since. To be honest she hadn't even realised how much she had, the truth was Hermione Granger was a rich woman. Not rich enough to never work again, but rich enough to not work for the next decade at least.

Hermione was currently in the library reading an old muggle book from when she was a child and smiling wistfully at all the memories when she heard the door open quietly. She didn't move or call out, she stayed still and heard the door quietly close again and the cautious footsteps of Remus climb the stairs. As the library door opened Hermione pretended to be reading her book again, so Remus might actually come into the room.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were in here. Sorry."

"Remus, it's okay. Come in."

"No, it's fine. I need to um..."

"Please, I want to talk to you..."

Remus begrudgingly made his way into the room and sat on the couch furthest away from Hermione. He glanced at her then the floor and gestured for her to start.

"You've been avoiding me."

It wasn't a question, Remus looked up at her and frowned. Thinking over what to say that would best convey his feelings.

"I can understand why, but frankly I think it's a bit childish. If you don't want to marry me then all you do is say no. I assume you're going to try and prove you can't have children? Either way it makes no difference but it would have been nice to know rather than just walking out on me."

Remus stared at her speechless, she had angry tears in her eyes and the book she was reading lay discarded on the floor. She was sat up on the couch with her legs crossed staring intently at him.

"I... I didn't..."

"Frankly Remus after living with you for so long and spending so much time with you I thought you might have given me that bit of decency as to bloody tell me! You're one of my best friends, I thought you cared about me too."

"I do!" Remus said quickly, leaning forward in his seat in his earnestness.

Hermione laughed and shook her head as the tears fell from her pretty brown eyes. Remus hated seeing her upset and wanted nothing more than to hold her close and tell her he was sorry but he knew he had to explain himself.

"I thought you were joking." He said carefully, "When you asked me... You laughed and shook your head. I mean, to me... I've just had this massive shock and I'm already distraught over it and then you laugh at me after offering a way out of it."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look shocked as Remus poured his heart out to her, she saw something in Remus's face that scared her a little bit. It looked like genuine hurt but also the way he looked at her, the look in his eyes conveyed why he was so hurt. He couldn't love her, could he?

"Shit. Seems we both got out wires crossed here. Remus I laughed because of your face, you couldn't have looked more shocked if I'd slapped you with a fish! I was going to plead my case to you when I came up from dunking my head but you'd gone..."

"I had to go. I couldn't breath, you'd just offered me an amazing chance and then taken it away from me with a laugh!"

Hermione stood up and sat on the couch that Remus occupied, she scooted closer to him and tentatively put her hand on his leg. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry Remus, I should have explained what I meant straight away. I thought that if we wed then we could carry on as we are, we won't have to change anything just that we'd be legally married and eventually have children. I'd rather have children with my best friend than someone the ministry picked for me."

"You don't have to plead your case as you put it Hermione. Of course I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hermione squeeked and leapt up onto Remus's knee and kissed his face all over. Remus laughed and held her at arms length as she calmed down. When she had he pulled her close and kissed her deeply as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking off the kiss Remus nuzzled into Hermione's neck before sighing.

"What are we going to tell the others?" He asked.

"How about we just tell them we're marrying because we're friends and don't want to marry anyone at all. A marriage of convenience?"

Remus smiled and murmured "I like the sound of that" as he softly kissed Hermione's bare throat. She softly sighed and let her head roll back, granting Remus more access.

"May I take you to the bedroom, future Mrs Lupin? It's been three days after all..."

"I though you'd never ask, husband to be!"

**A/N - I am being a lazy bum and pretending that Remus hasn't had any children yet. Sorry, Teddy doesn't exist.**


End file.
